leagueoflegendsfandomcom-20200222-history
Malzahar/Development
|gameplay = |narrative = |artwork = Rachel J. Corey (Xu Cheng, Pan Chengwei) |visual = Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi |voice = }} Champion Sneak Peek: Malzahar, Prophet of the Void By ByronicHero Champion Sneak Peek: Malzahar, Prophet of the Void Summoners! This is a public service announcement regarding a shady looking fellow that may have made his way onto the Field of Justice. If you see a shrouded, floating man with a generally poor disposition, exercise caution - particularly if you see any dark, sinister or hideous of the Void milling about. This may be none other than , Prophet of the Void, and he's probably not the type of bloke you want to run into on your way back to your stool from the men's room. On the other hand, if you like , bottomless , exoskeletal , menacing sacrificial daggers, or moving without touching the ground, you may want to take a moment to let this gentleman know that you're a fan of his work. Look for Malzahar in the upcoming patch! Mid-Season Magic is still a low-mobility mage, but now he's got more from the Void to protect him. The Prophet's also amping up his ability to get close during teamfights thanks to his new , . Mid-Season Magic I= ;Void Shift Malzahar enters Void Shift when he hasn't taken direct damage over a period of time. During Void Shift, Malzahar takes massively reduced damage and is immune to crowd control effects, remaining in Void Shift for a small period of time after taking damage. |-|Q= ;Call of the Void Malzahar opens two portals to the Void that fire projectiles inward, dealing and enemies. |-|W= ;Void Swarm Malzahar summons a Voidling that lasts for a set period of time. The first time a Voidling attacks a champion, large monster, epic monster, or assists in killing a unit, Malzahar spawns a new Voidling with the same remaining duration. When three or more Voidlings are active, they all gain . |-|E= ;Malefic Visions Malzahar infects his target's mind with cruel visions of their demise, dealing damage each second. If the target dies while afflicted by the visions, they pass on to a nearby enemy unit and Malzahar . Malzahar's are attracted to affected units. |-|R= ;Nether Grasp Malzahar a target champion over time, creating a of negative energy around them. All enemies (and the target) in the are dealt a percentage of as per second. Media Music= ;Related Music |-| Videos= ;Related Videos Malzahar Champion Spotlight| A Snowdown Snowtale Snowdown 2016 Skins Trailer - League of Legends| Be Your Best Santa Snowdown 2017 Event Trailer - League of Legends| |-| Gallery= Malzahar Concept 01.jpg|Malzahar Concept 1 Malzahar Concept 02.png|Malzahar Concept 2 Malzahar Poro.jpg|Malzahar Poro Promo Valentines 2016 card 3.jpg|Malzahar Valentines Day 2016 Card Promo (by Riot Contracted Artist Rachel J. Corey) Champion Season 2020 Promo 01.png|Season 2020 Champion Promo Malzahar SnowDay Concept 01.jpg|Snow Day Malzahar Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Malzahar SnowDay Concept 02.jpg|Snow Day Malzahar Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Adam 'Ryoma' Tazi) Arcade 2017 Promo.jpg|Arcade 2017 promo Malzahar Hextech Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Malzahar Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Thomas 'Hylia' Randby) Malzahar Hextech Splash Concept 01.jpg|Hextech Malzahar Splash Concept 1 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) Malzahar Hextech Splash Concept 02.jpg|Hextech Malzahar Splash Concept 2 (by Riot Artist Xu 'Crow God' Cheng) |-|Summoner Icons= Malzahar Poro Icon.jpg|Malzahar Poro Golden Snow Day Malzahar profileicon.png|Golden Snow Day Malzahar Battle Boss Malzahar profileicon.png|Battle Boss Malzahar Category:Champion development Category:Malzahar